Anthony Stark (Earth-64894)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-64894 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, Inventor, Industrialist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Furman; Geoff Senior | First = What If? Vol 2 64 | Last = What If? Vol 2 64 | HistoryText = After inventing his first Iron Man armor and successfully used it to escape his captors, the Tony Stark of this reality decided to patent his technology and sell it to the world. This however proved to be a great mistake. It started a new arms race between the various governments of the world, ended the age of heroes since non-tech heroes could not compete with the technological advanced Heroes and Villains that now rose up, and the US government build stronger and better Sentinels to hunt the Mutant Race into near-extinction. In the aftermath, Stark became a recluse. He sealed himself away from the world when everyone started using the armor as weapons, and during his rare public appearances he only appears in full armor out of fear that he would become the target of a assassination or kidnap attempt. He secretly kept working on new technology to stay ahead of the rest of the world. When Magneto declared war on the United Nations for what has been done to the mutant race, Iron Man decided to use his new giant Overload Armor to capture the villain and absorb all of Magneto’s magnetic energy, causing the Overload armor to explode, send the energy to a series of satellites, and have it wash over the entire planet. All Stark tech will become useless.This also means that all technology will be useless and the world will be in a new dark age. This way Stark hoped to redeem himself for what he had done. With the overload armor, Tony interrupted a fight between the newly assembled Avengers and Magneto and his Acolytes. Iron Man managed to capture Magneto, but Thor managed to convince him no to kill the villain. He claimed Stark could make up for what he had done by being a hero, to which Tony agreed. For a while after that, Tony Stark has no plans to leave his armor. He and Jim Rhodes forced the government to halt Sentinel production and use their funds for more helpful technology. The rest of the world soon follows suit. Of course, if they don’t, then Tony will be forced to use Overload Iron Man to put an end to technology. The story ends with the remaining heroes forming a new Avengers team. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Anthony Stark (Terra-64894)